staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Października 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Kawa czy herbata? 07:35 Polityka przy kawie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 TELEZAKUPY 08:30 Hubert i Hipolit - Pająk Pech, odc. 5 (Pavouk Pech); film animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2008) 08:40 Tomek i przyjaciele - Pan Handel dyryguje, odc. 12 (Sir Handel in charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 09:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 5. Słodka zemsta. (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 09:30 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 6. Rozłam (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 10:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn 10:35 Plebania - odc. 1348; telenowela TVP 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5688 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5688); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:30 Galeria - odc. 101; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 7. Sprzymierzeńcy (Monkey Thieves - III seria) 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 8. Ostatni na placu boju (Monkey Thieves - III seria); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011) 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2475; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Klan - odc. 2330 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 7 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:25 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13 - Droga ślepców - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 16:10 Szkółki piłkarskie - tajniki treningu - odc. 2; magazyn sportowy 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5689 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5689); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2476; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Klan - odc. 2333 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:20 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:45 Galeria - odc. 102; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:10 Wieczorynka - Bob Budowniczy XI - Betoniarka detektywem, odc. 5 (Bob the Builder, seria XI // Dizzy the detective, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 100 - Sklep z zabawkami - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 22:20 Seks, kasa i kłopoty II - odc. 5 (Dirty, Sexy Money II, The Verdict); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:15 Widziadło 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984) 01:00 Sprawa dla reportera 02:00 Notacje - Yoshiho Umeda. Japończyk z pochodzenia Polak z wyboru; cykl dokumentalny 02:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 37; serial TVP 06:30 Wiadomości z drugiej ręki - odc. 38; serial TVP 07:05 M jak miłość - odcinek 49; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 26 "Wielka wyprzedaż" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 40 12:35 Postaw na milion - odc. 41; teleturniej 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 793 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Świat bez tajemnic - Raj w strefie zagrożenia (Home in the dangerous); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2010) 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:00 Pogoda 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 493 - Oświadczyny; serial TVP 17:10 Castle - odc. 24/58 (Castle ep. The Third Man); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 9/71; teleturniej 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 24 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 794 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:35 To nas śmieszy! Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (5); program rozrywkowy 21:10 Paradoks - odc. 5 Miłość - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 22:05 Kocham Kino - Ostatnie dni (Last Days) 92'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005) 23:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Gdzie się podziało 80 milionów - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 01:05 Tak, tak (Tak, tak) 82'; komedia kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1991) 02:40 Art Noc - Edyta Bartosiewicz - Szok'n'show; koncert 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:25 Lubuskie Fundusze Europejskie cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:54 Lubuskie Fundusze Europejskie cz. 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:51 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:55 Lubuskie Fundusze Europejskie cz. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:55 Lubuskie Fundusze Europejskie cz. 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:15 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:51 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Forum Panoramy 17:30 Sopot Miasto Sztuki; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Motorsport i okolice; magazyn 17:55 Panorama Flesz 17:58 Pogoda 18:00 Forum gospodarcze; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Panorama Sport 18:57 Pogoda 19:00 Forum Panoramy 19:15 Puls Ziemi - Eko Domek; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Magazyn Przechodnia - nowy wiek - Narodziny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Z Archiwum Telewizji Gdańsk - Czesław Miłosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Panorama 22:05 Panorama Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 36; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:46 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:03 Wybór Hanny (Change of heart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:06 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:56 60 lat razem - odc. 6 - Gugała; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:01 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej - odc. 36; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:12 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:40 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:50 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:02 Wybór Hanny (Change of heart); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:01 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 05:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cichy ocean; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:18 Czas na jazdę - MOTOINFO; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:30 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 41 7:55 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 3 8:25 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 32 8:35 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 33 8:45 Yogi Bear Show Odcinek: 34 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 24 9:30 I kto tu rządzi? Odcinek: 24 10:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 300 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 27 12:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 24 13:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 85 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1557 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 4 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 458 Sezon: 9 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 326 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1558 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 211 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 9 21:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 70 22:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 5 23:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 21 0:00 Dwa dni w Paryżu 2:15 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 967 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1127 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2068 TVN 5:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Julia Odcinek: 135 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1641 Sezon: 10 11:40 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 7 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 9 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 95 Sezon: 2 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 999 15:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 962 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2079 16:55 Detektywi Odcinek: 1000 17:25 Julia Odcinek: 136 18:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 96 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1642 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 963 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 22:30 Poszukiwacze Bursztynowej Komnaty 0:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 566 1:25 Uwaga! 1:40 Arkana magii Odcinek: 709 3:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2079 5:00 Uwaga! TV Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 12 Zachodniopomorskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Cafe Historia - odc. 17 - "Wyspa władców"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc.7 Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 662 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Hiszpania - Paweł (82); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 913; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Piosenki Starszych Panów - pół wieku za nami; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 14:30 Mistrz Mowy Polskiej 2012; relacja; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Operacja Życie - odc. 23; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 1 Piotr Cyrwus; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 532* Na łyżeczkę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Japonia - Speechless(83); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (91); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 662 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże do bajek - odc. 4 - Królewna w złym humorze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Oficer - odc. 4/13* "Zakup kontrolowany" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Pitbull - odc. 26 - txt. str. 777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:40 Pasja według Tuszyńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 10; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Janka - odc.7 Gdzie jest Sebastian? (Gdzie jest Sebastian?); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże do bajek - odc. 4 - Królewna w złym humorze; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Oficer - odc. 4/13* "Zakup kontrolowany"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 662; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Pasja według Tuszyńskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku